


Whump Exchange

by TatlTael4Ever



Series: Voltron Sickfics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, sick keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatlTael4Ever/pseuds/TatlTael4Ever
Summary: Lance finds Keith training at midnight





	Whump Exchange

Lance was awoken by another door being opened, he found no reason to ride from bed until he heard the feet shuffling down the hall past his room. With an annoyed sigh, Lance got up and he opened his door and began down the hall behind the other person. He squinted trying to make out his surroundings, of course Lance knew the castle by heart, he had walked down these halls multiple times at night when he couldn’t sleep. But this time was different, he was actually trying to follow someone instead of walking on his own accord.

He was shocked when he heard someone speak,“Lights on. Begin Training session,” Lance slowly turned his head to see who was speaking. He couldn’t recognize who was speaking, the voice was weak and congested. Lance made his way through the room and glanced around, until he found a figure fighting against one of the droids.

He watched as the body moved avoiding attacks then striking the droid. The person was thin, slightly muscular, worse a black tee-shirt, a pair of boots and wore fingerless gloves.

Damn fingerless gloves.

Damn Keith.

Lance watched as the other finally got a hit on a droid that caused it to disappear, but in result the teenager fell to his knees. He began to cough, and wheeze.

Lance made his way over to Keith and looked at him quietly,“Hey dude, are you alright?” Lance asked as he squatted near Keith to be closer to his level as the other kneeled on the floor still struggling to breathe.

When lance didn’t get an answer he nodded a bit to himself then he spoke,“Training session end.” Before he reached and placed his hand under Keith’s chin and made him look up.

Keith’s cheeks were covered in a red tint and his eyes were hazy, clearly not focusing on lance, and his breathing was labored. Lance shook his head ever so slightly before he slowly moved a hand up and pressed it against Keith’s forehead. Not only did the head startle lance, but the feeling of Keith moving closer and actually enjoying being touched. Lance knew that there was something wrong with him. He did a small sigh before he slid his arms under Keith’s body and picked him up bridal style and began the walk back to the smaller boys room.

“Ya know, I can’t believe how much of an idiot you are sometimes? I mean, I love you dude but, you clearly don’t feel good, Why were you training?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” lance froze in place when he heard Keith speak,

“So you thought that it would be a good idea to go and train? Because I’m sure you feel amazing right now,”

“’M not feeling too good, Mkay? I’m just real tired now, the training wore me out,”

“Well, mullet, we’re going to go to your room. Then we are going to get you all nice and comfortable in bed, then you’ll get some medicine then I’ll take your temperature and you’ll get to go to bed,” Keith did a small nod in response and lance gave him a gentle smile before whispering,“Amazing.”

Lance finally made his way to Keith’s room and he got the boy under his covers and then left the room to go on a search. He looked around quietly and opened and rummaged through cabinets trying to find the thermometer and the medicine that Keith could take that would not kill him.

Finally after a search that felt practically like forever lance was finally able to get his hands on everything needed to help get Keith back on the path of feeling better. He slowly made is way into the room and looked at the sleeping boy who was whispering, he took a step closer to Keith before he realized that the boy was damp with sweat and crying, tears running down his face.

“Oh my god, Keith, Keith buddy, wake up, what’s wrong?” Lance moved and gently placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder and gently shook him. He watched as the red paladin’s eyes shot open followed by him quickly shooting up,

“Where am I? Where’s Lance? Shiro?! What the hell is going on?!” Keith cried out as he urgently searched the room before his eyes landed on lance,

“Lance, you’re..you’re okay,” Keith whispered,

“Well, of course I’m fine, what happened in your dream?”

“That was a dream..” Keith whispered to himself before taking a deep breath and explaining,“We were on a missing to some new plant none of us had ever been to, which I guess is common. Well the planet seemed to have earth like conditions, so I took off my Helmet and I was fine – but when You and shiro did you, you guys began to suffocate and then you..You just died and you were blue,”

“Keith, calm down, it was just some nightmare. You’re not acting like yourself, let’s just, take the medicine drink some water then get to bed.” Lance watched Keith waiting for a response, and when he finally got a faint nod lance popped the correct amount of pills out and transferred them to Keith’s hand before he handed him the glass of water.

After Keith took he medicine lance took the water back and set it down on the bedside table and then seated himself next to Keith,

“Sleep well, wake me up if you need anything.”

Soon both boys fell asleep.

——

“Keith! This is all your fault!” Lance called out before coughing harshly into his fist,

“How is IT my fault?” Keith asked calmly, sitting in the common room,

“Because you got me sick, you gave this to me with your stupid grabby hands,” lance whines before wiping his nose on the sleeve to his blue robe,

“Well I’m sorry that you decided to follow me, you know, on your own accord,”

“Don’t be a dick,” lance grumbled as he walked over and took a seat next to Keith then leaned against him,“Now You have to take care of me.”

“Whatever, weirdo,” Keith moved and gently pressed his lips to lance’s forehead,“Take a nap.”

“Can’t tell me what to do,” lance yawned before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Main tumblr: Omelettesarevil  
> Sickfic blog: godhelpthesickies


End file.
